parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Intro and Gameplay to Thomas and Emily 2 - UbiSoftFan94.
Here is the intro and gameplay to Thomas and Emily 2, the next installment of Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64, made by UbiSoftFan94. Cast *Thomas as Banjo - (Both the main heroes) *Emily as Kazooie - (Both the main females) *Percy as Mumbo Jumbo - (Thomas and Percy are best friends, just like Banjo and Mumbo Jumbo) *Daisy as Gruntilda - (Both the main female villains) *Smudger as Klungo - (Both evil and mean) *Edward as Bottles - (Thomas and Edward are good friends, just like Banjo and Bottles are) *Flora as Tooty *Casey Jr (from Disney's Dumbo/Casey Jr and Friends) as King Jingaling *Johnny (from The Brave Engineer/Casey Jr and Friends) as Trophy Thomas *Silver Fish (from Porky's Railroad/Casey Jr and Friends) as Lord of Games (Both evil and mean) *Oliver as Mr. Fit (Both Western) *Boco as Pikelet *Tootle (from Little Golden Book Land/Casey Jr and Friends) as Boggy *Annie & Clarabel as Mingella and Blobbelda (Annie and Clarabel are twins, just like Mingella and Blobbelda) *Mavis as Humba Wumba *Molly as Mrs. Bottles (Both have the same letter M) *Toad as Gobi *Skarloey as Speccy (Both have the same letter S) *Madge as Goggles *James as Conker *Donald/Douglas as Jamjars *Bill/Ben as Nipper *Hector as Conga (Both strong and black) *Arry and Bert as Chilli Billi and Chilly Willy (Arry and Bert are both twins, just like Chilli Billi and Chilly Willy are) *Bulgy as Boss Boom Box *George as Jolly Roger *Rheneas as Captain Blubber *Jebediah (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr and Friends) as Saberman (Both old) *Hercules and Ten Cents (from TUGS) as Tiptup Sr. and Jr. *Truro (from Theodore Tugboat) as Loggo *Duncan as Salty Joe *Sir Handel as Big Al *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr and Friends) as Brentilda *Devious Diesel as Mingy Jongo (Both devious) *Diesel 10 as Mr. Patch (Both big, strong, and evil) *Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 Film') as Lord Woo Fak Fak Transcript *Narrator: Two years have passed since Daisy was defeated by Thomas and Emily. After falling from her tower, she was buried underground where she remains until this very day... *Smudger: Hmmph, hmmph, grrnnn... (tries to lift the rock, but is too weak) No good, mistress, I still can't shift this rock. (thinks of Thomas and Emily) It's because of that stupid tank engine and his girlfriend! *(meanwhile, inside Edward's house, Thomas, Emily, Edward, and Percy are making a movie session about Emily aiding Percy, fencing from The Princess Bride, and Thomas trying to aid poor Edward) *Percy: (laughs) I play well. I have much of Thomas and Edward filming. *Thomas: Percy's right, Emily. You're aiding him well to earn money. *Emily: Don't be so sure, Thomas. (puts her thumb up) Alright, next scene! (Thomas, Emily, Edward, and Percy swap places) Hey! Look who's here! (Percy and Edward take out some fencing swords) *Edward: Who, Emily? (looks around) I can't see anything. *Emily: Oh... False alarm, Edward. Quiet, please, and action. (Percy and Edward fence) *Percy: Hello, Edward My name is Percy Montoya. You killed my father. Prepare to die! (Percy and Edward fight each other. Edward tries to attack Percy, but misses, and is poked in the belly button) *Edward: Ow! Hey, watch it. *Percy: What? Oh, sorry. Alright, next scene. *(meanwhile, outside Edward's house, Annie and Clarabel are sneaking up on Smudger. Unfortunately, while Thomas is trying to aid Edward, his good friend starts falling apart) *Edward: Stop fixing me upside down. You know I can't move about. *Percy: I'm not putting you upside down. The whole place is shaking apart. *Thomas: Perhaps, one of us, like you, Percy, should go outside and take a look. *(as Annie and Clarabel arrive, they look at the map) *Annie: Hurry up! We'd better get going! Or else Daisy will get angry! *Clarabel: Then move alongside if you please! I can't move if you don't! *Edward: It's stopped now. I wonder what it was. *Thomas: It sure was noisy. Let's take a look, Emily. *Emily: (gulps) But it's dark out there, and I'm so nervous. *Percy: I'm so brave. I'll go have a look outside. I'll be right back. *Emily: Huh! What a silly engine, eh? Come on, Thomas. Let's do more filming. *Thomas: Emily... *Smudger: (as Annie and Clarabel arrive) Sorry, Daisy, I've failed you again. *Clarabel: Don't worry, Daisy; we'll get you out of there in no time. *Annie: That rock is big! So we must combine our powers! *Clarabel: How dare you mock us! Now watch our magic blast this rock! Wingardium Leviosa! (Annie and Clarabel lift their rocks with their magic wands) *Annie: The rock has been lifted! Now out you come, Daisy. *Smudger: (as his mouth falls) Sacre bleu! *Daisy: No, no, no, this can't be. What has happened to my clothes? *Clarabel: Nice look you have, Daisy! You've lost your weight! *Daisy: My whole self has fallen apart. I think I need more skin and some clothes. Can you please help me? *Annie: Yes, come to help you we have, and back to the castle we can go. *Daisy: Very well, girls, let's go back to the castle, and we'll kick Thomas and Emily's butts. *Clarabel: Hey, did you hear that?! I think that shadow is Percy's! *Daisy: Where did Percy go?! I'll take care of him! (tries to force lightning, but misses all the time, when Percy jumps out of the way) *Emily: Looks like we can get our free pizza and coke, huh, Thomas? *Edward: So you're attempting to cheat, huh?! Well, I'll-- *Percy: (gasps) Everyone must run! (pants) Daisy is coming! (hurries inside) *Daisy: (outside the house) Revenge is mine now! I can't miss! Let's see how well they dodge! *Emily: Now, now, Percy, calm down. It's only your imagination. *Percy: Imagination?! Are you shrinked wrapped? This is no joke! Daisy is coming! *Thomas: (surprised) He's right. Quick, everyone, out! (he and Emily flee) *Edward: Hey, where's everyone gone? (becomes fried by force lightning and turned to the dark side) *Clarabel: We're ready to leave! We'd better hurry! *Daisy: (climbs on board) Hang on, girls. I'm coming, I've managed to give those engines a taste of their food! *Annie: Okay, troops, we will leave, and you can destroy this area. *Smudger: Hey! Wait for me, your Majesty. *Daisy: Now, now, Smudger, you can stay here. Have no fear, and I'll be back. (Smudger now has a new enemy, Darth Edward) *(later, the next morning, Thomas and Emily find the clothes of Edward. Percy brings out an original real Edward, who now becomes a ghost) *Emily: Hang on, where's poor Edward? (gasps in shock) *Percy: Oh no. I'd better take him to the hospital. *Thomas: I think that's a great idea. Daisy's murdered poor Edward. *Emily: Well, he's our good friend, Thomas, in the previous story of us defeating Daisy. *Thomas: Thanks... *Emily: You're welcome... *Percy: Now that Daisy has destroyed Edward and his house, she will pay, you guys go ahead, and I'll meet up with you soon. *Emily: Great! I get to kick Daisy's butt again. Let's go, Thomas. *Thomas: Okay, Emily. If you say so. (the cutscene ends) *Edward: (as a clone) Ha, ha, haaaa! Finally I am freeee! (Thomas gulps) *Emily: Free from where? *Edward: Free from a dead body... I am a clone, made by Daisy. *Thomas: You don't really look good... *Emily: Yeah. You look like Mr. E. *Thomas: Oh dear. You shouldn't have should that, Emily. (Edward ignites his orange lightsaber, after losing his other one) Just how evil are you? *Edward: Evil enough. I will follow you around and use my sinister abilities to possess weak-minded creatures as your play... *Emily: Wow! *Edward: Isn't it just? Anyway, I will automatically possess the nearest creature to you. *Thomas: Well, why would you like to do it? *Edward: Simple. It will allow a friend to control the creature using the second controller to try and hinder your progress! *Emily: You thieving scoundrel! *Edward: Now take it easy, guys. I'm trying to do my job, you know. *Thomas: (annoyed) GET OUT OF MY HOUSE! (thunders past Edward, dragging Emily along with him. Thomas and Emily peer their heads around a corner and see Smudger building a trap for them) *Smudger: Hur, hur, hur! Those stupid heroes are coming. I'll wait for them in here... *Bill/Ben: Thomas, thank heavens you're here. (gives Thomas and Emily some pistol guns each and walks away to aid Edward) *Thomas: I'm just glad we don't need help from our Edward clone. *Emily: Guys, we'd better for our lives. (runs away, screaming in terror, when an evil laugh occurs and scares her away) *Smudger: Hur, hur, hur! If it isn't Thomas and Emily. I guess this was only a matter of time before you returned. Now, you will surrender to me, or you will die, here where you will stand, dead. *Thomas: (cross) I'll hold him off, Emily. (takes out his blue lightsaber and ignites it) *Smudger: Hur, hur, hur! A pathetic move, huh? Let's prove a point. *Emily: Speak for yourself, I've left already. (runs away) *Smudger: That's a very good choice, isn't it? You are no match for me, Thomas. (activates his red lightsaber staff) *Narrator: When Thomas and Smudger lit their lightsabers, a furious battle began. The air hummed and sparks flew as lightsabers swung and clashed. *Smudger: I enjoy your few attempts and your anger. However, I shall be glad to replace you again and again. *Narrator: Finally, when the battle went on, as Thomas would swing, since Smudger would block, Thomas force threw Smudger's saber staff out of the way, leaving Smudger to back away, scared. (after Smudger's saber staff, Thomas switches off his saber off) *Smudger: Okay, you win. There! Now are you happy? (flees in fright) It's not over yet. You haven't seen the last of me, and I'll be back! *Emily: Okay, Thomas, I'm back now. *Thomas: Yes, of course, I'm happy now, Smudger. Now, get out of here, or I'll beat you up! *Smudger: I'm coming, Daisy. Beat me up with your magic broomstick. *Bill/Ben: Now, come on, quick. Let's get after him. (Thomas, Emily, and Bill/Ben follow after Smudger through a long tunnel) Category:UbiSoftFan94